Sasuke's Predicament
by Tanuki's Rejects
Summary: Naruto finds Sasuke in a rather compromising position... so he takes advantage of it. Yaoi, one-shot, lemon, NaruSasu.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kishimoto-sama. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: NaruSasu

Warning: Yaoi: male homosexual relationships, adult language, sexual situations, sexual intercourse,

* * *

Sasuke's Predicament

* * *

Naruto could only stare.

The sight before him made him want to laugh, but it also made his pants tighten considerably.

Well, it wasn't everyday you saw Uchiha Sasuke lying naked in a janitors closet at Hokage Tower. And it _definitely _wasn't everyday that you saw Uchiha Sasuke panting heavily, supporting a giant erection, hands tied behind his back.

"D-Damn it, dobe!" The raven managed to gasp out. "G-Get in h-here and untie m-me!"

Shuffling into the room, Naruto pulled the door shut behind him, unable to take his eyes off the trussed up raven.

"Wow, teme," the blonde murmured. "This is… different…"

Glaring up at his best friend, Sasuke tried desperately to ignore his throbbing erection.

"J-Just untie m-me!" He snapped. Naruto settled back on his hunches, looking Sasuke over.

"No… I don't think I will…" He said softly. "At least, not until you tell me what happened…"  
Glaring, Sasuke shuffled for a second before growling.

"Fine!" He snarled, squirming. "I was walking past the hot springs…"

_**Looking up, Sasuke rolled his eyes as he saw familiar white hair belonging to a pervert currently hunched over a peep hole.**_

_**Sighing, Sasuke decided to do the right thing, and alert the bathhouse to the issue. The evil eye Jiraiya threw him as Tsunade drags him away sent a slight shiver down the Uchiha's spine, which the raven shrugged off.**_

_**Entering Hokage Tower, Sasuke strode past a janitor's cupboard when he felt himself pulled inside. Before he could make any noise, he was gagged swiftly, hands bound. Twitching his hands, Sasuke realized that the bonds were infused with chakra, so he couldn't jutsu himself away.**_

"_**Well now!" A voice boomed. "Payback's a bitch!"**_

_**Glaring up at the white-haired Sannin, Sasuke struggled slightly, causing Jiraiya to chuckle.**_

"_**Don't even try it," he said. "And don't think I'm done with you, yet."**_

_**Before Sasuke can activate his Sharingan, Jiraiya moved his hands in a series of complicated hang signs, muttering to himself.**_

_**Smirking, the Sannin dropped his hands.**_

"_**There we go, have fun!" He said, turning to the door. Before he left, he stopped. "Oh, before I forget…"**_

_**Turning back to the raven he leaned down and quickly removed Sasuke's clothes, ignoring the death glare he received from the raven.**_

"_**That's better," Jiraiya said. "You won't feel the jutsu's effects yet, but when you do..."**_

_**Chuckling, the Sannin exited the room, leaving the angry Uchiha behind.**_

_**Sasuke glared at the door for a minute longer before struggling again. Not only was he naked, bound, hot and unco- wait, hot?**_

_**Sure enough, rather than being cold from the cool floor, Sasuke's body seemed to grow warmer and warmer as the minutes tick by. Soon, the heat became unbearable – but in a good way. Cursing himself, Sasuke shuffled again, and froze. The slightest movement, the slightest pressure on his skin sent jolts of pleasure through him. Frowning, Sasuke shuffled again and gasped as he felt himself hardening.**_

'_That fucking pervert!!_**'**

_**Sasuke could do nothing but lay there, aroused, waiting for someone to find him.**_

Naruto desperately tried to catch his breath from laughing.

"Oh Kami-sama!" He gasped. "H-He actually u-used it-!"

"W-What are you ta-talking about dobe?" Sasuke demanded, trying not to move. "D-Do you know wh-what the fuck ha-has happened to m-me?"

Still laughing, Naruto nodded.

"Well, you see, it's this technique Pervy Sage developed," Naruto said. "It happened when we were in this town, at the hot springs. This town was _filled _with Pervs! Seriously!"  
"_Get on with it!_" Sasuke snarled. Naruto flapped a hand at him.

"Hush! So anyway, Pervy Sage didn't like the competition," Naruto continued. "So he used this technique on them, threw them out in the open and watched them get beaten up for being pervs! All his competition was gone!"  
Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke fidgeted slightly.

"W-Whatever. How do I get r-rid of it?" He demanded. Naruto laughed again.

"Well, Pervy Sage used to remove it when he thought they had enough punishment…" He trailed off, letting his eyes drift over his naked best friend. "But I don't know how to do that… the only other way…"

"What?" Sasuke screeched, his arousal becoming unbearable.

"Sex," Naruto said bluntly. Sasuke stared at him. "Don't give me that look."

"You've g-got to be ki-kidding me!" Sasuke cried, barely holding onto his sanity.

"Nope, sorry," Naruto said. "You need sex. And with someone else too."

"W-What?" Sasuke's voice was getting desperate, his thoughts fading as the only thing he could focus on was his desire.

"Well, what did you expect?" Naruto said, rolling his eyes. "So we have two options here – we can wait for the pervert, or…"

"O-Or?" Sasuke demanded, tempted to just grind his member into the floor beneath him.

"Or I can fuck you," Naruto finished. Sasuke gasped, glaring at the blonde.

"Hell _no_!" He snapped. "I-I'll wait f-for the pervert!"

Naruto chuckled deeply, mischief glinting in his eyes.

"Alright then," he said, settling back to watch his friend. "Let's see how long you last."

Ignoring the blonde – how dare he even suggest that!? – Sasuke shuffled slightly.

And again.

And again.

"Damn…" He muttered, his painful arousal dominating his mind.

Another deep chuckle drew his attention back to the kitsune. Naruto crawled forward slowly, eyes roving over the raven.

"You sure you don't want any help there, Sasu-chan?" He asked in a deep husky voice.

"F-Fuck off!" Sasuke spat out. Naruto frowned.

"You're not being very nice, Sasu-chan!" He chided. "I think I might have to punish you…"

Before Sasuke could ask what he meant, Naruto reached out, gripping the raven's shoulder. The mere touch caused Sasuke's erection to throb harder, demanding attention. Naruto calmly rolled the raven onto his stomach, forcing Sasuke's erection to push against the ground.

"What t-the fuck are y-you doing!?" The Uchiha cried. Naruto chuckled again.

"Making sure you're comfortable…" He said evilly. Sasuke cried out in pleasure as Naruto rocked the raven back and forth.

"G-Go away!" Sasuke cried, and Naruto removed his hand.

"As you wish," the blonde said with a shrug, shuffling to sit against the wall and watch. Sasuke frowned at his best friend's odd behavior, wondering why Naruto was moving back and forth. He froze suddenly as he realized Naruto wasn't the one who was moving, but Sasuke himself, rocking back and forth to continue the friction on his member.

Disgusted by himself, Sasuke stopped.

Seconds passed, which seems like hours, and Sasuke's arousal demanded he rock again.

'_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_'

Turning his head to the other side so he didn't have to see the gleeful blonde, Sasuke began to thrust his hips slowly. Moaning softly at the friction, all coherent thought left the raven's brain as he rocked his hips faster and faster. His moans became louder as the friction increased.

Meanwhile, Naruto was having a hard time controlling his own erection as he watched Sasuke hump the ground.

'_So fucking hot…_'

Grinning evilly, Naruto crawled forward, reaching for the bonds on the raven. Releasing his best friend, Naruto almost moaned himself as Sasuke sat up, hands flying immediately to his weeping erection, pumping it fast. Sasuke threw back his head, moaning loudly.

"Oh Kami-sama, yes…" He groaned, fisting himself faster and faster. Naruto smirked as he realized Sasuke is close to his release, slipping his hand inside his boxers to fondle his own length.

With a slight scream Sasuke came into his hand. Panting heavily, he glared up at Naruto.

"S-See, dobe?" He sneered. "I didn't need you to fu-"

Sasuke froze and Naruto smirked as the older boy began to harden again.

"What the _fuck_?" Sasuke hissed. Sure, seeing Naruto stroke himself had excited him slightly, but nothing like this…

"Forgetting something, Sasu-chan?" Naruto asked mockingly as the raven began to pant, his erection coming back harder than ever. "You need sex with _someone else_."

Groaning, Sasuke slammed his hand on the ground.

"No…" He moaned. "No…"

Laughing outright, Naruto removed his hand from his pants, inspecting Sasuke again.

"Well, still don't want my help?" He asked. Sasuke glared at him.  
"I-I'll wait for the pervert!" He snapped. Naruto laughed again.

"Oh, didn't I mention?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "He's on a mission for the Hag – he'll be gone for about a week…"

Almost screaming, Sasuke cursed everything and anything that came to his mind.

"You've got t-to be fucking ki-kidding me!" He shouted. Naruto hushed him.

"Shut up!" He hissed. "You don't want anyone hearing you, do you?"

Sasuke shut up immediately. Before he could stop himself, his hands flew down to his member, stroking it softly, causing him to moan loudly. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, if you're gonna be that way…" He muttered. Creating hand-signs he performed a simple silencing jutsu, soundproofing the room.

Sasuke moaned louder, stroking himself faster, eyes closed. Suddenly, another hand snatched his away. Eyes flying open, Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"What the _fuck _do you think you're doing, dobe?" He demanded, not caring how he sounded. He wanted that touch again.

Without answering, Naruto calmly took Sasuke's erection in his own hand, pumping immediately before the raven could protest. Sasuke moaned louder, eyes closing again. Naruto grinned, pumping faster, pushing Sasuke down onto his back as he did. Sasuke's own hand had been great for the boy, but _someone else's _hand… it was heaven.

"Well, well, well, Sasu-chan," Naruto purred. "You seem to like that…"

"Ahh!" Sasuke cried, bucking into Naruto's hand. "Oh Kami-sama…"

Releasing Sasuke's member, Naruto moved to straddle Sasuke's legs, ignoring the death glare he received.

"Mmm… I wonder, Sasu-chan," the blonde murmured. "Can I make you come without touching _this?_"

On that word, Naruto gripped Sasuke's member, squeezing it. Sasuke cried out, his eyes closing. Releasing the older boy's member, Naruto began to trail his hands over Sasuke's chest, tweaking his nipples, leaving a trail of fire behind. Sasuke moaned, arching his back, encouraging the blonde. Naruto lowered his lips down, kissing around the sensitive left nub. Thrashing beneath him, Sasuke's moans became louder and louder. Naruto moved to the other nipple, rubbing his friend's firm stomach, but never taking the buds into his mouth.

'_Holy… that mouth… those hands… oh Kami-sama it should be illegal!_'

Sasuke's eyes rolled wildly, as the raven arched up into the blonde, swamped with desire. Naruto gleefully moved higher, opting to suck on the raven's collarbone.

Sasuke panted heavily, wishing for the hand to return to his member.

"Mmm… feel good, Sasu-chan?" Naruto murmured at the raven's neck.

"D-Dobe…" He moaned. "Y-You suck!"

"No, no, no, Sasu-chan!" Naruto reminded him with a quick nip the older boy's neck. "We're not touching that…"

Groaning, Sasuke glared at Naruto's blonde head as the kitsune continued to ravish his neck. Trying to discreetly slip his own hands down to release his 'problem' Sasuke let out an indigent squawk as Naruto snatched up his hands, never pausing in his exploration of the raven's neck, and slammed them above his head.

"Ahh… Sasu-chan!" The blonde reprimanded him. "No!"

Before Sasuke could respond, Naruto latched back onto his neck, flooding the raven's senses with desire. Arching off the ground, Sasuke ripped his hands free, gripping Naruto's hair desperately. As Naruto reached a particularly responsive spot on the Uchiha's neck, his hands resume their caressing. As the blonde abused Sasuke's overly-sensitive skin, Sasuke panted heavily, knowing that the dobe was right – he was going to reach his release simply from the heated touches and intimate kisses the blonde was lavishing on him. As Naruto drifted back down Sasuke's neck to the raven's nipples, Sasuke realized Naruto actually hasn't kissed him mouth-to-mouth yet. Before Sasuke could remedy that, Naruto's warm mouth enclosed around one of his nipples, causing the raven to cry out. As Naruto teased the nub, Sasuke gripped his hair tighter, trying to tug the blonde back up to his mouth.

Knowing what Sasuke wanted, Naruto moved his hands to continue the caresses on Sasuke's chest before meeting his panting best friend's eyes.

"N-Naruto… I-I," Sasuke broke off, moaning loudly. "I-I'm gonna…"

Naruto smirked before quickly devouring Sasuke's mouth, slamming his tongue into the pale boy's mouth. Exploring happily, Naruto intertwined his tongue with Sasuke's, before sucking lightly on the muscle. Below him, Sasuke let out one last long moan before coming, staining Naruto's still-clothed-stomach.

'_Serves him right… tease…_'

Releasing Sasuke's mouth, Naruto removed the top, rolling his eyes. Sasuke's gaze latched onto the revealed tan flesh and he felt the jutsu working again, exciting him.

"Dobe…" He whispered huskily, drawing Naruto's gaze back to him. "I'm ready…"

Smirking, Naruto leaned in close, lips not touching Sasuke's, but simply hovering out of reach.

"Ready for me to fuck you?" He asked smugly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Dobe, do I _look _like an uke?" He demanded. "I'm top."

Laughing, Naruto calmly resettled himself on Sasuke's lap.

"Oh, Sasu-chan, how wrong you are!" He said, shaking his head. "Look at you: pale, slender, girly, overall obsessed with your appearance… it simply screams 'uke.'"

Before Sasuke could respond, Naruto pushed his lips back to the elder in a heated kiss. As Sasuke was preoccupied with Naruto's tongue, the kitsune allowed his hands to drift down to the raven's member, stroking it slowly. Almost laughing as Sasuke arched into his touch, Naruto decided that he was not going to bother with any more teasing – his own arousal was becoming painful, and he was going to get his release.

Breaking the kiss, Naruto brought three fingers to Sasuke's lips, his other hand still stroking softly. Sasuke glared at the blonde, but a quick squeeze to his member seemed to break something in him, releasing a wild desperate look in his eyes. Leaning in, he took Naruto's fingers into his mouth, sucking on them almost eagerly, coating them thoroughly. Naruto, ecstatic at Sasuke's sudden acceptance, pulled them out quickly, replacing them with his own tongue. Settling in between the raven's legs, Naruto quickly pushed them up against his chest, allowing him access to what he was looking for.

Going by feel rather than sight, Naruto found Sasuke's entrance and wasted no time, sliding a finger straight in. Sasuke emitted a muffled squeak against the blonde's lips, but accepted the finger. Naruto quickly added a second one, ignoring the slight bite Sasuke gave his exploring tongue. Scissoring the fingers, Naruto continued to allow his other hand to lavish Sasuke's member with feather light touches. As Naruto's third finger entered, Sasuke gripped the blonde's hair tightly, moving his mouth almost frantically to distract himself. Naruto, pitying the older boy, began to pump his erection slowly, successfully diverting the raven's attention.

Thrusting his fingers, Naruto ran the long digits over something that had a different texture to the rest of Sasuke. The raven cried out, pushing down on the fingers eagerly. Prodding the spot again, Naruto was rewarded with a loud moan.

Removing his fingers, hand and tongue, ignoring the death glare he received, Naruto positioned himself carefully at the raven's entrance. Pushing in the tip of his member, Naruto bit his lip as Sasuke winced in pain. Once the head of his erection was swallowed up into the incredibly tight heat, Naruto took a deep breath, defying the little voice that was screaming for him to simply pound the raven into the ground.

Sasuke shuffled slightly before nodding to Naruto.

"I'm not a porcelain doll, dobe." He growled. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto slid more of his length inside, feeling a smug satisfaction at Sasuke's wince. They repeated this process, until Naruto suddenly realized that he was completely sheathed.

"F-Fuck…" He whispered, almost losing it at the heat surrounding him, the incredible feeling of Sasuke pushing in on him from all sides. "Holy…"

"D-Dobe…" Sasuke snarled. "Move!"

Stunned, Naruto obeyed. Thrusting forward, he grinned at the mewl Sasuke emitted.

'_It isn't everyday you see the great Uchiha prodigy mewling underneath you._'

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke screamed, gripping the blonde's shoulders. "Harder!"

Complying, Naruto slammed into the raven harder, almost irritated by the brunette's demands. Aiming carefully, he struck the Uchiha's prostrate. Rewarded by a scream, Naruto continued to strike the spot. Thrusting as hard as he could, Naruto almost snapped at Sasuke as the raven continued to demand he go faster, harder, _deeper._

Finally, Naruto grabbed the Uchiha's legs, pulling them over his shoulders. Slamming in again, Naruto grabbed the raven's member, pumping hard. Sasuke screamed out in pure bliss as Naruto continued to strike his prostrate. As the raven felt his climax approaching, he gasped out an insult at Naruto, causing the blonde to move harder.

"Dobe…" He growled. "If th-this is the be-best you ca-can do…"

Naruto irritably slowed down, fed up with the Uchiha's whining.

"Fuck you Sasuke!" He snapped. "If it weren't for me you'd still be humping the ground!"

"The gr-ground did a be-better job than yo-you!" Sasuke spat back. Naruto growled, speeding up quickly. "I th-think anyone co-could do a be-better job th-than you!"

"Then go get fucked by someone else!" Naruto snarled, pounding into Sasuke's heat harder. "Fuck! You w-whine so much! H-Hell even K-Kiba'd be a better lay than you!"

Sasuke growled, meeting the blonde's intense blue eyes.

"S-Stay the f-fuck away fr-from dog-boy!" He snarled irritably. "Y-You're not t-to fuck an-anyone- ahh! –anyone but m-me!"

With one final scream, Sasuke exploded, his vision flashing white as his orgasm hit. Pushed over the edge, Naruto followed, filling Sasuke with his seed. Sasuke dropped his legs down, reaching for the blonde with open arms. Naruto took the offer gladly, dropping onto Sasuke's chest.

"F-Fuck…" The blonde muttered. "T-That was…"

"Yeah…" Sasuke murmured, stroking the blonde locks gently. "I know…"

Snickering, Naruto peeked up at Sasuke.

"So… I'm not allowed to fuck anyone else?" He asked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"No, no one else," he growled, tightening his grip on the blonde. "Only me…"

Nuzzling Sasuke's chest, Naruto chuckled, feeling sleep calling.

"Works for me…"

--

"Ok, Brat!" Jiraiya said, opening the door to the janitor's closet. "I think you've suf- Holy fuck!"

* * *

Yeah, I'm Tanuki-Mara, what of it?


End file.
